Fruition
by Eternal.Angel
Summary: An unfortunate climax to a grim situation. [NaLu] WARNING: LEMON.


September 17, 2018 to September 18, 2018.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Fairy Tail.  
 **Summary:** An unfortunate climax to a grim situation. _Enjoy! And don't forget to review please!_

* * *

"Before I die, I want to have sex."

Natsu could only stare at her, slightly taken aback by her request. _Well, that's a first_ , he thought to himself. Most, if not all, his clients would be sobbing away, or begging him to spare their lives and set them free. Occasionally, there would be the select few who held stoic, neutral expressions on their faces and would remain silent minutes before their death. This kind of request was certainly a first of its kind in the history of his work.

But who could blame her? Hours before he had kidnapped her and brought her back to his workspace, she had been running away from him. Once he had caught hold of her and bound her limbs so that she could not use them, she began to throw a fit, using all attempts to break free from his grasp. He had been very careful to not hurt her in anyway aside from tying the rope around her wrists and ankles—not too loose that she could escape, but not too tight that the friction from the rope would leave marks on her skin.

Moments before this, he distinctly remember how she had captured his attention from afar. He had been on the hunt for some fresh flesh to use, but for the past two weeks, it had been pretty sparse. The people in this city he so happened to settle on temporarily did not seem to take care of their bodies that well: they drank excessive amounts of alcohol, smoked constantly whether outside or inside establishments, and did not seem to be physically fit given that a majority of the people appeared to be on the larger side. He had been ready to call it quits, but decided to give it one last shot and find someone whom he could use for his work. Stumbling upon an outdoor party, he observed from the bushes for any good candidates. It was just then that his eyes landed on her, and he knew immediately that she was the one.

She had a decent figure that wasn't too skinny nor too plump; she had well-defined proportions. She wasn't all bones as some of the women at the party were, as one could see some of her muscles upon flexing. Even though she had a tinge of fat, it appeared to be well-distributed throughout her body and was balanced evenly. Her hair shone in the streetlights. Her teeth were pearly white and symmetrical. Her nose bridge wasn't so high that one would assume her to be a rich, snobby person. Rather, she exuded a friendly, approachable aura. Nothing like arrogance. And her eyes… her eyes just sparkled, and they twinkled even more whenever she smiled or laughed while talking amongst the other guests.

He knew she was the one he was looking for.

* * *

Lucy had no idea how she got into this mess. At one moment, she was having a chill time with her friends at a colleague's outdoor party. The next moment, she only remembered being jumbled in chaos as she followed the crowd. A loud noise, which sounded like a rifle, interrupted the party vibe, and immediately people reacted and started to run far from the source of the sound. Naturally, she went along with the crowd.

But perhaps that was her biggest mistake, for she felt herself being pulled back and away from her friends in the proximal area. She met eyes with the person who pulled her back, who immediately held her down and began to tie her hands together. It was too dark to make out who the person was, and her eyes shifted around in surprise, not knowing what to do. She felt her voice catch in the back of her throat, and was unable to produce any cries for help for a few seconds. Soon, she began to kick her legs and scream at the top of her lungs, as an attempt to get this person off her. Instinctively, she tried to bite the person's forearm, but missed and gnashed at her own teeth instead, nearly biting off her tongue.

"Hey," sternly said the other person, as she felt them grab hold of her chin. "Do that again, and I'll have to gag you."

"Then I will—"

She felt her mouth being stuffed with a towel, and now all the sound she produced came out as muffles, muted to a much lower volume. No one would be able to hear her now. Just then, she felt her back lift off the ground and she was slung over the person's shoulder, as if she were a potato sack.

"We're going."

And that was the last thing she had heard and remembered before she passed out. The towel that had been in her mouth was probably soaked with chloroform, for its effects seemed to have worn off and now she had awaken, just about ten minutes ago. Except she wasn't at the party anymore. Rather, she found herself on a bed in a dimly lit room. She couldn't really see what the interior of the room was, other than a small window that was carved into what seemed to be the doorway. Realizing the situation she was probably in, she began to wiggle around, only to find herself still bound by the ankles and wrists with rope.

"I see you're awake," echoed a deep voice. She turned her head to the direction of the voice, and found her eyes scanning the figure that emerged from the shadows of the room. It was a man wearing a white beater paired with cargo pants and boots. He had what appeared to be a scarf tied around his hair and keeping it bunched up. She could see the muscular build on his arms, and how his beater was hugging around his abdomen—probably a six pack under it. Glancing upwards, she locked her eyes with his. They were black, but behind it seemed to hold something much darker than the color itself.

 _So this was the person who kidnapped me_ , she thought to herself. It was too intense of a gaze though, and she broke away from his stare. Collecting her thoughts, she took a deep breath before turning her head to him again.

"So what the fuck do you want with me? Why am I here?"

He stared at her for a moment longer, then walked toward a desk that was several feet away from the bed. She followed his movements, and observed the desk full of tools. Dull blades. Sharp, shiny edges. Glassware.

He then picked up what seemed to be a butcher knife, and as if he were chopping up cow meat, he raised his dominant arm and slammed down the knife with deliberate force—and yet, such precision—among the cutting board, startling her as she winced in surprise. It was more than the noise that scared her; it was the way that he stared at her as he did the act that instilled an indescribable amount of fear into her soul.

Stammering, she could only let out a weak response. "I said, why am I here?"

He then approached her with the knife in his hand, occasionally slapping the edge of the handle onto his other palm. She felt herself retract backwards until she couldn't back up any further, feeling her back against the wall.

"I hunt humans for their body parts," he answered, not breaking any eye contact. "And you have just the perfect parts for me to use."

 _Wait, what?_

"It's no use trying to escape. Everyone I capture gets killed. No one will be able to find you, because you'll be dead by then."

She could only stare in shock, her mouth agape in terror.

"You're joking, right?"

He turned his back toward her, and headed back to the desk. Placing down the knife, he then turned his head in her direction. "So, how do you want to die?"

"Are you listening to me?!" she shouted, her voice exponentially increasing in volume. "You're fucking insane, and I am not going to die tonight… right?" She stared at him, awaiting his response.

"…right?"

He made no effort to answer her question, and that was when she knew she was in a grave situation.

It seemed like she was going to die tonight.

She felt a small chuckle come out of her mouth, and soon enough, she couldn't stop laughing at her own misery. "Well… fuck me! Of course it would be me who gets into this shitty situation. Lucky Lucy, my ass." A few mumbles later, she felt tears stream down the side of her cheeks.

While she broke down, he observed her reaction. This was pretty typical, given the circumstances that his captives were in, and the limited amount of time they had to live. He gave her a few minutes to sob her eyes out, and allowed silence to permeate the air. After a few minutes, he broke the void and repeated his question from earlier.

"So, how do you want to die?" Still observing her, he noticed that her head was hung low, the bangs of her hair covering her eyes from his view. He shifted his attention on the desk as he began to pick up different glass tubes and mixing their contents.

"I can give you an instantaneous death and poison you. Most people opt for that. There's also the choice of getting stabbed. Although with your body, I would prefer not to do that so I can preserve your organs. Otherwise, I can—"

"Before I die," she interjected firmly, her head shooting up to meet his gaze.

"Before I die, I want to have sex."

* * *

Natsu never engaged in any sexual activities with anyone, not even with himself. He had read up about it in passing as he had conducted extensive research on the human body. He was quite interested in the different phases of the sexual response cycle, but was otherwise never really fascinated by the committed act of sex. But if she was alright with having him as the other partner in the act, and so long as she was willing to give up her body for use afterwards, then it didn't matter to him.

He grabbed a syringe from the tabletop and inserted the needle into a purple solution, sucking its liquid contents. When it hit the fill line, he flicked the end of the needle to discard excess drops. He then walked over to her, and sat down next to her on the bed.

"This medicine will slowly end your life painlessly as your organs cease to function. You'll probably stop living after twenty minutes or so."

She stared at him, then scoffed. "And here I thought my idiotic request would throw you off. I guess not."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm only complying with your final request. If you want to have sex, let's do it. I'm just giving you the best way to end it after a pleasurable time."

 _True,_ she thought, _I'd rather end on a high note than a low one._

Her eyes seemed to glow differently, as if with a resolve… of acceptance? He wasn't sure, but for some reason he couldn't break away from her gaze this time.

"Do it," she whispered in finality.

He stuck the needle into a vein on her right arm. They both watched the meniscus of the liquid lower itself toward the other end of the tube, as if in a rush. They were on a time crunch, after all. Twenty minutes to the end.

"Fuck me."

That was all he needed to hear, as he proceeded to grab her by the shoulders and kiss her on the lips feverishly. The syringe went flying out of his hands as he wrapped her close to him. She was initially met with surprise at his sudden violence, but succumbed to it as he started to make out with her. Their lips were in a constant battle for dominance, to see who could make the other break apart first and gasp for air. And just as she broke away and gasped for air to recuperate, he seized hold of her cheeks and stuck his tongue into her warm cavern, ravishing hungrily for her. She felt a moan vibrate from the back of her throat as they continued to kiss deeply.

His hands began to move down her body and make his way under her shirt. He stumbled upon her breasts, which were perfectly round and soft. He couldn't help but to massage her mounds, as he repeatedly moved his hands in circular emotions. This, he noticed, seemed to emit more moans from her. Her breath seemed to be shaggier, as if she was constantly out of oxygen. But beyond her physique, he was strangely enticed by her reactions to his ministrations, and proceeded to do more for further self-inquiry.

He took no time in tearing apart her outfit with sheer strength, ripping off her shirt and unclasping her bra with ease before diving his mouth onto her breasts. He eagerly sucked on her nipples, and then eased himself back to admire how her nipples became erect. _So this is how nipples become stimulated_ , he thought, before resuming his activities on massaging and kissing her breasts.

The more he worked his hands and mouth on her chest, the more she felt herself pulsing down there, as if all the blood was rushing to her pelvic area in preparation. She was definitely aroused, an unfamiliar but surprisingly not an awkward feeling, given that her partner was this person who was about to bring her to the other side of the world. She didn't want him to stop, and she did not want to end things before she reached her peak.

"Touch me…" she urged him, as she slightly parted her legs the most she could, "…down there."

His eyes fluttered upwards to meet hers before he looked down at her lower body. Without any warning, his hand clasped to wrap onto the fabric of her pants, where the opening of her vagina lied, and he rhythmically began to move his wrists back and forth along the vertical axis.

 _Good gods,_ she thought, _how is he so good?!_

The friction of her pants and underwear was amazing on her core. But she knew that it would feel even more exhilarating if the clothing was off her. She was getting crazier by the second as he continuously rubbed her, getting wetter with each passing moment.

"…directly," she managed to convey, breathless from the sexual tension that was building down there.

"For someone who's about to die, you have a lot of weird requests," he retorted, temporarily stopping his hand. She whimpered at the loss of touch, trying to catch her breath. He pulled down her pants and underwear as far as they could before hitting the end of her bound ankles, and this time, put his hand directly on her center, rubbing his fingers and palm along her external genitalia.

Lucy gasped at the newfound pleasure, and found her hips rocking in sync with his hand motions. As if he had read her mind, he then inserted one finger inside of her and began pumping it in and out of her opening. He was relentless with his fingering and seemed to be building up in speed, as she found herself losing balance from her sitting position. Throwing her head back and closing her eyes, she felt the pressure in her navel coiling, but was uncertain as to when it would release all at once.

"Oh god… yes, faster. Faster, please!"

The more he pumped his fingers and felt her up, the wetter she got. Just then, he brushed his thumb over her clit, enticing a yelp from her. He quickly caught on and continued to finger her while rubbing on her clit in circular motions. Using his other hand to support her weight, he furiously rubbed at her insides, as if he were frustrated with himself. He wanted her to respond—to come as the reference books had phrased it—and see more of what her body was capable of.

"Yes!"

He suddenly felt her legs tense up as her thighs locked together to squeeze his hand in place, not allowing him to retract his wrist from her center. She arched her back and cried out in pleasure before collapsing into herself on the bed. He withdrew his hand, noticing how his fingers were covered in her juices. Bringing them to his mouth for a taste, he observed how his captive laid along the bed, covered in sweat and panting profusely.

Throughout this whole time, he knew that he was being stimulated too. He felt his member throbbing under his cargo pants, and when she finally came, it had become fully erect. His pants were definitely restricting him now. He took off his beater and swiftly unbuckled his belt to let down his pants.

Her mind was still in a haze from that high earlier; she could only watch him from below as he undressed himself, in which he made it look so hot and attractive. He kicked off his boots and proceeded to free his penis from his boxers before pulling her down so that her back was completely flat on the surface of the bed. He expertly untied the knot from the rope around her ankles with one hand so that her legs were now spread open for him to see in his view. He lifted one of her legs to rest on his shoulder, and positioned his member in front of her opening, swollen from the rubbing and stimulation just now.

Immediately, he slid into her, and she could only gasp as she felt him enter her nether cavern while he groaned in satisfaction. He pushed in and out of her easily, noting how slick and wet her vaginal walls felt against his penis—it was a pleasurable sensation. With each plunge, he felt his balls ram into her perineum, further stimulating the two of them.

Again, Lucy felt herself approaching that high, similar to when he was fingering her entrance. His thrusting was unbearable and was too good to describe in words; the way his length filled her vagina, the way he moved in and out of her with consistent speed, and the strength he gripped her raised leg with that gave him deeper access to penetrate within her. All of that combined made intercourse so much better.

For Natsu, this was a first for him to feel so stimulated, so aroused that he craved more and didn't know what else to do get more out of it. He knew from the readings that the whole sexual cycle could be over in an instant if he wasn't careful enough. He wanted to prolong this feeling for himself and enjoy the moment he was in. But he also knew that if he wasn't smart with his timing, everything would be over, and neither person in the party would meet their end goal.

Aware of the situation, he began to jackhammer into her, his hips thrusting at an increasingly quicker rate than before. She heard herself squelching, and could only comply to reach that peak by rocking her hips harmoniously with his. Her vaginal walls began clamping down, his cock throbbing within her.

"Oh, god… yes!"

He dropped hold of her raised leg and allowed her to wrap herself around his ass, drawing him even closer. He quickly leaned into her, capturing her lips while thrusting back and forth. She felt herself gasp for air as he kissed her, not sure whether to scream or engage in a battle with his mouth right now. Strategically, he then snaked one hand onto her clit and began rubbing on it furiously while pumping in and out of her.

"Fuck… ah, yes… yes!"

As she screamed in pleasure and experienced a full-body orgasm, he felt himself grunt a few moments before his member pulsated within her vagina and shot several loads of semen. Shortly after, he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily as he remained inside of her. The two laid still in their respective positions.

Lucy felt fatigued; it had been quite a steamy sex session. She was content that at the least she had been able to climax at the end. But now she felt like it was a good time to fall asleep, exhausted from the act. She turned to him and gave a small smile.

"Thank you."

As Natsu collected himself, he saw the serene expression on her face. He untied her wrists (which had still been bound up to this point), and removed the remainder of her clothing so that she lay naked on top of the bed. He took a second to admire her appearance: the curves of her body, the beads of sweat decorating her forehead and across her abdomen, the cum dribbling out of her core.

Grabbing hold of a carving knife, he licked the blade and reflected her expression on it. Crawling on top of her, he then inched towards her face, holding the knife close to her right cheek as he kissed her on the lips passionately—except, with no response from her this time.

"Beautiful."

 _Owari._

* * *

 **A/N** : I know it has been SO LONG since I have published anything. I feel that I'm at the phase in my life where I don't have much time to sit down and write fiction inspired by the shows and books I've read anymore. But I had a dream similar to this plot, and for some reason I was just extremely driven to spin it off into a story! So I hope you enjoy this, because this will probably be my last story in a fairly long time.

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Fairy Tail!

 _Eternal-Angel_


End file.
